


Stupid Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Making Fiends
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Why was she so ruthless and cold? They say it's parents that shape their kid. This story delves into Vendetta's dark and troubled childhood.





	Stupid Girl

Clamsberg was a small town, full of happy and smiling people. Even a little green girl had a grin etched onto her face. She was sitting in her room her hamster in her lap. He was laying comfortably, with what seemed to be a small smile on his face. The front door slammed causing the girl to flinch and her hamster to rush off. She would have to worry about him later. The familiar yet anxiety inducing voice of her mother called to her from downstairs and she reluctantly marched downstairs. Her moms voice was much louder than it needed to be, and her words slurred together quite a bit. The smell of her breath was absolutely repugnant and Vendetta wanted to run back upstairs and seek solace in her hamsters fur and her drawings. Her mother had her eyes glued to her however and a fierce fire flickered behind her eyes. From what the small green girl could make out her mother was not happy with the cleanliness of the house. She didn't understand the fuss? She had cleaned earlier but apparently it wasn't good enough.

" But mom I did clean! "

Her mothers gaze was sharper than a kitchen knife, and her cold laughter gave the anxiety wracked girl chills.

" Oh yeah bitch? Then what do you call this? "

A firm hand grabbed onto Vendettas pigtails and guided her over to some water rings on the coffee table, shoving her face into it forcibly. The girl tried to control her breathing as tears started to slip down her face, mixing with the residual water on the table. She didn't want to upset the woman any further and she didn't know what would set her off. Her body shivered slightly in silent sobs. Why did her mom have to hurt her like this. On the television all of the moms were so nice with pretty faces and warm smiles. Her mom just hurt her and made her cry.

" Go to your room you stupid girl! "

Her mom yanked on her pigtails, pulling her up and she shoved the girl up the stairs. Vendetta slunk to her room as quietly as she could, trying to ignore the future bruise on her cheek and the scrape on her knee from the fall up the stairs. She shut the door behind her and sat down quietly on her bed, she hugged her knees to her chest and just cried. She didn't know how long she stayed like that, she knew her trusty hamster eventually came out of hiding and crawled onto her shoulder. She didn't know what she did wrong she was just a girl. A flurry of hurt and pain flew through her body at speeds a tornado couldn't match. She didn't want to be hurt anymore.

A loud slap rung through the quiet house. The sting filled the small green girl with a quiet rage and she seethed. A hatred rang through the nine year old. This feeling was stronger than any she had ever felt and a foolish courage overcame her. She slapped her mother back. The woman looked shocked, her eyebrows furrowing in silent rage, she opened her mouth to speak but before she could a voice unfamiliar to her started,

" How dare you touch me you vile example of a woman. You are never to touch a hair on my head again or you will meet a violent end. Leave. Me. Alone "

The voice was hers, her fists were balled to where tiny moon shaped fingernail impressions were left in her palms. Her teeth gritted so hard it gave her a headache. Her mother didn't seem impressed though, but Vendetta took solace in the look on her mothers face as she punched her straight in the teeth. She hit her with all the rage her tiny body could muster. A few teeth of her mothers teeth hit the floor, blood covered her mouth ,and the young girls knuckles were in severe pain. She knew it was absolutely worth it though. The violence was absolutely empowering.

" That's what you get for underestimating me. "

Vendetta didn't have to worry about things like that anymore however, she was a tyrant, and an amazing one at that. Almost the whole town trembled before her and her horrendous fiends. She made sure no one would ever lay a hand on her again. She thought to the vile woman that started this, tiny, locked in a cage in the attic. The green girl smiled in satisfaction. Clamsburg was her city. No one dare to overthrow their cruel leader. Vendetta smiled devilishly whenever she saw her fiends make the lives of her underlings miserable. Their screams filled her with satisfaction. Her vengeful thoughts were interrupted by the grating voice of a familiar blue girl, Vendetta grimaced.

" Hi Vendetta! Oooh why are you smiling? Are you thinking of puppies? I love puppies!! "

The green girl felt a familiar bubble of hate rise up from her stomach. She loathed this girl more than words could describe. Charlotte was everything she could have been, an oblivious little girl, full of happiness and wonder. Of course though her childhood was ripped from her, leaving only a heartless shell of a girl. She wanted to scream as the memories of her younger self flooded her vision. She almost felt tears brim her eyes and her throat hurt from holding back the useless emotions. It was all Charlotte's fault.

" Shut up you stupid girl! "

**Author's Note:**

> i know her mom isn't like this in canon but i thought this would be an interesting take on it. feel free to comment. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes


End file.
